Dreams: Book 1: The Beginning Of A Journey
by DragonTribeLeader925
Summary: What happens when one day Odd finds poachers chasing after a black stallion and goes onto many adventures with his new friends? PLZ Review im desprate.
1. A Normal Day in Paridise

Dragon: This is a new story I wrote by pencil so plz plz plz plz READ/REVIEW!

This story; Odd finds a stallion being chased by poachers. Will he be able to handle the wild within' the horses blood or let him be free? And this is nothing like the Black Stallion. I also got the name from a horse I ride in horse back riding. This is a story far from LYOKO and other subjects. I don't Code: LYOKO, the horse, or anything else in this story. And please review.

* * *

A Normal Day in Paradise, Shattered By Poachers

Odd was walking threw a field of spring flowers as he past the fresh bloomed tulips, went past the willow barn. While he walked threw a fence on to a rocky, dirt covered path he heard a familiar voice call for him, "Odd!" he turned to look at the end of the path and saw Yumi Ishyama his friend since kindergarten, ran up the path waving her arm with a school bag on her back as she held her strap on her shoulder.

"Hey Yumi!" he called back as she reached him. "It was a half a day at school today." She said panting a little. Odd and Yumi started heading down to a creek called the Old Jackson Creek. They past a couple of rocky edges, maple trees near some small hills and reached the creek. They jumped on small rocks until they were across the creek and in a high oak tree and up it was a big tree house that his Uncle Dan had built for him. They both climbed up a wooden ladder that was hammered to the tree's bark. They reached the top and looked out the door and saw a great view of the field and the land his Uncle Dan owns since the hit-and-run accident with a drunk driver. He was 8 years of age when he and his parents rammed in to the river. He was the only one who survived in the hospital as for his parents they both died at different times but on the same operating table. Odd also has a scar going all the way around his sides, stomach and back.

They sat there in the beanbags that were placed in there for them. Odd was looking out the door and saw the sunset in the west. He then turned his attention to Yumi reaching in her backpack and brought out a brown paper bag. She reached in the bag and grabbed a sandwich and handed it to me. "Thanks." He said to his friend. She nodded taking a bag of chips and ate a few. Odd took a bite out of his sandwich as Yumi spoke up, "Odd why won't you go to school I mean you haven't gone since!-well since-'' She was cut short by Odd saying, "Since my parent's death. Do you wanna know why I won't go to school?" he asked as she nodded. "Well it's because they got killed from picking me up from that damn school. I will never go to that freakin' school!" He finished as she looked down at her knees' and took another chip and ate it.

Soon they both heard a barking sound. They both looked at each other while Odd looked down and saw a dog. A husky that stood up to his mid-stomach sat down on a little crate. The dog had black fur, the right ear was bent, the left ear was white, and a blue collar with a gold license. Odd grabbed a rope that was threw a hole on top of the tree house that went over a branch and was connected to the crate. He pulled on the rope until the crate was in front of the door with the dog still sitting in there. It jumped off the crate and into Odd's opened arms. "Hey Mya, How ya doing girl?" he asked his dog as she barked happily. She then ran to Yumi, jumped on her and licked her face as Yumi laughed. Mya got off and started to scratch behind her ear. "So Odd are you ever gonna come back to school?" she asked again as he glared at her. "I said 'NO!'." he yelled as she looked away and said in response, "What ever, look I gotta get home and feed killer." She said climbing down the ladder. "Yumi wait." He said but she jumped from rock to rock and soon reached the other side of the creek and started to walk home. He gave a sigh. He looked at his dog yawning. She looked at him panting. He reached over and started to scratch behind her neck.

"Let's go home girl." He said as she jumped in his hands and he got near the edge and turned around and stated to climb down. He reached the ground and put his dog down on the ground and walked home with her alone side him. About 6:31 PM they reached his house. Odd got in and saw his uncle dish out some beef stew and put his plate and his nephew's plate at the table. Odd sat down across from his uncle. Mya went to her bowl next to Odd's chair. It was a red bowl with her name written in silver letters. His uncle looked up from his plat and gave a gaze to his nephew then asked, "Did you put food in the animal stalls'?" Odd nodded and said, "Yes, sir." His uncle then asked another question, "Did you get the wool from the sheep so they could cool down for summer?" Odd nodded again and said, "Yes, sir." His uncle looked down at his food and took a bite out of his stew.

When they both finished Odd got both their plates and went to the sink to wash them. His uncle got up and went to the living room and soon turned the TV on. When Odd was finished with the dishes he started walking up the steps and went to a door and opened it he saw stairs he started walking up those and opened a door to a cold attic room. The room was filled with animal posters. His bed had purple sheets as well as the pillow case, a violet meet's white confiner, and a desk next to the bed with a dresser across from it. He went to his dresser and got out a clean pair of boxers. He put those on and threw his cloths in a hamper next to his dresser climbed in his bed and laid there he soon grabbed his picture of him and his parents when he was six year's old.

He put the picture on his desk and laid there looking at the ceiling and soon fell a sleep. My came in and laid next to her master on her side and stayed up all night just to protect him.

The next morning he got up and got dressed then went to the barn and fed the animals. When he finished he grabbed a book and went to The Old Jackson Creek and sat on the hill nearest to his tree house. He started reading the book he picked up, _Eldor: Eragon_; a few minutes later he was interrupted by a thumping sound. He got up looked above the hill and saw a black stallion. It was at least as tall as 15 hands. The horse had a rope wrapped around his snout and tightly around his mid-neck. Odd looked be hind the galloping horse and saw two men on white and black mustangs.

He ducked as the horse jumped over him and galloped down the hill. Odd looked back and saw the horses' hooves meeting the ground as the earth leapt from them. He looked back at the men and stood up in front of them as they pulled on the horses' rains' making the horses' halt to a stop. "Move out of the way ya imp." One man demanded to the boy in front of him and the wild stallion. "No you're one of those poachers who either break horses or kill them for they're tails and manes'!" Odd yelled to the two. They both looked at each other and simply laughed at the five foot teen and simply thought it would easy to abuse this teenage boy. They got off the back of they're horses' back and stood in front of the fearless boy. "Little children should mind they're own business, isn't that right John?" the man said to his partner John; as John turned his head and said, "Oh yes David." They both went to Odd. They grabbed his shirt while Odd struggled to get free. The man, David; threw him to the ground and grabbed out his pistol that was hanging on his right hip and loaded it and then aimed at Odd's heart.

Before he could pull the trigger a loud, low growl was heard. David turned his head to see a black dog jumping towards him as the dog bit his shoulder with its' silver fangs. "Mya!" Odd yelled watching the dog then turned to see the horse staring at him then ran into the forest. Odd started to run and stopped and whistled towards Mya was ripping David's' shirt to pieces and then ran alone side Odd.

Soon both of them were in the forest Odd lost to were the horse was he saw his dog sniffing and pawing the ground. She gave a low howl and started running south. Odd fallowed his pup and soon reached a part of the forest with the trees leaves let in some sun light for the river in there could get some rain on the rainy seasons. They saw the horses head bent over to drink the water from the crystal, blue water. Odd slowed down and soon started slowly walking towards the horse. Which meant he was a few feet away but the next step that he took broke a twig and made the horse stop and look at the teen. "It's okay I won't hurt you, I'll try ta help ya." Odd reassured the horse holding out his hand and leaving his palm strait. The horse took a few steps towards Odd before his fuzzy, black nose sniffed and licked Odds' open hand. He gently took the rope around the black stallions snout and pulled it off and went for the mid-necks' rope and pulled that off. The horses' mid-neck had a line, his snout had a line going around it, a lightening scare near his eye, his eyes were dark emerald.

"Now, what's your name?" Odd asked the horse looking at the horses' sides and saw his ribs'. "Are ya hungry boy?" Odd asked him again as the horses gave a loud and piercing nah. "Okay you can fallow me. If ya wanna." He said as he and Mya started walking towards' his house. The horse started trotting be hind and fallowed the dog and teen.

* * *

Dragon: Man that sucked. Well I hope the people who love animals will like this story please review and remember flamers are allowed. Adios' ;) 


	2. Naming Names

Dragon: thanks for reviewing Wolf Pack Leader. Sorry for the inconvenience, I wanted them to be friends for that long for those two can be friends before the series. Any who…

This chapter: Odd takes the horse to the barn and soon scares the horse and gets' in an accident with him. Yumi soon hears the noise and come to help him .

Oh, I don't own Code: LYOKO or the animals in this story.

* * *

Naming Names

Odd slid two doors open to see chickens running freely inside, cows mowing from stress, robins flying around near the ceilings and goats and sheep looking over at the teen. Odd looked left then right to find the cost clear.

He walked in leaving Mya outside guarding the barn as the horse follow him inside the barn. Odd motioned to go to the door and accidentally slammed the door shut. The horse soon started to nah rapidly lifting his front hooves up off the ground and started to wave his forelegs up and down as his back legs supported him. Odd ran over and started yelling for the horse to stop but was cut short by the horses' front hoof hit him in his right eye. He started to yell in pain falling to the ground and kept on yelling.

There was barking coming from outside. Mya soon ran threw a doggy door on the barn door. She ran inside and in front of Odd barking and snarling. The horse wouldn't stop so Mya jumped up and threatened to bite him. The stallion put his hooves down to the ground with a loud thud. He backed up as the barn door slid open again and in stepped Yumi. Her eyes opened wide to see a giant stallion in the barn. Her dog Killer; a Doberman with brown eyes and a red spiked collar walked in and stood next to his master, Yumi ran around the scared horse and came to Odd's side. "Odd what happen?" she asked as she grabbed his chin and turned it towards her.

She helped him up and helped him walk over to a bail of hay and sat down. Yumi walked over to a stall that had a bucket in front of the stall door. She picked it up and took it over to Odd; she grabbed his chin again and put the cloth on his eye. He grunted his teeth together, the cold cloth made him grunt for the coldness. "How did ya know I was in trouble Yumi?" he asked his friend looking at her cloths matching her shoulder length hair, wearing a black PJ pant's and shirt. She answered by saying,

"I was walking killer and heard Mya barking and howling, she ran towards me and was barking like crazy Killer started to follow her so I came along and heard a horses nah and here we are." She finished while looking at the horse up against the wall, looking nervously at the dogs in front of the two teenagers. Odd stood up and held out his hand and said, "Come here boy…don't worry…I'll help you remember?" the horse took a few steps and saw the two dogs stand up from they're sitting spots and started to bark and growl at the black stallion. "Mya, Killer…Heel!" Yumi and Odd yelled at they're dogs and saw the two dogs walk out side threw the doggy door. The stallion trotted over to the boy and his friend. The horse sniffed and licked Odds' hand just as before. "Come on Yumi pet him…I mean the kick in the eye was just an accident." He assured Yumi be fore she came next to Odd and reached her hand out and cautiously went towards the horse before the horse put his snout in her hand.

She giggled a bit and started to pet his neck and mane. "So what's his name any ways?" she asked as Odd pondered a bit. "I know what to call him now," he said. "I'll call him Blackfire." Odd said smiling and petting the nice soft mane.

* * *

Dragon: I know this story was short so I hope ya'll review now ya hear? OK I love ya lots. Adios ;) 


End file.
